Two of Hearts
by captainodonewithyou
Summary: A result of all sorts of new theories that have made me desperate for Emma to walk up on Zelena terrorizing Hook and use her magic to blast her into tomorrow. (pirate)


She couldn't stop thinking about him. It was strange and wrong (but not as wrong as it should have been) and she was struggling to focus her mind on something— anything— else. She'd spent the whole day using nothing but her frigging brain to make things happen, so thinking about something else should've been easy. She had more than enough to think about.

But of all the faces that could've been concealed under the damn helmet of the knight that _she'd_ conjured up— it had been _him_ staring back at her with those ridiculous blue eyes. It scared her a bit, to think about what it meant. Hell, she would've been content to let it mean absolutely nothing. But her damn mind wouldn't let it go.

Now she was passing the docks and an exacerbated sigh blew her lips. Not thinking about him was clearly a hopeless cause, even fate was against her on this one.

Part of her wanted to blame it on Henry. The pirate was all the kid talked about anymore— it was safe to say he completely adored him. But… it was more than that. The look Regina had given her, the gentle way she'd dismissed her for the night, it made it obvious enough.

And she trusted him.

She slowed her footsteps as she glanced out over the sea, pausing a moment to breath it in. Her head hurt from all her thinking and the salty air was refreshing. That paired with the soft crashing of waves and… she froze. There was something else, another noise behind the sounds of the shore. It was muffled, but it sounded like a voice.

She reached to her hip for her gun, only to remember she hadn't brought it along that morning. Her heart clenched and she debated her options a moment before stepping softly towards the noise, that seemed to come from behind the rugged boathouse.

When she peered cautiously around the corner her heart nearly jumped from her throat, and she had to clench her fists to keep from jumping out immediately.

Killian was there, jaw set and eyes cool, staring down the witch. She was holding her dagger haphazardly near his pulsing adams apple, unflinching under his icy stare.

"You're out of your depth, _pirate_," she growled, and Emma swallowed hard, turning fully back to her side of the building, frantically searching over the immediate area for something, anything, she could use as a weapon.

He was muttering a response, which was sharply interrupted by a strangled yell. Her heart thudded into her chest and she threw herself around the corner, unable to stop herself. The witch's hand was in his chest, and when she heard her she whipped her head around to see. Her lips twisted into a smirk.

"Nice of you to join us, dear," she greeted. Emma's eyes flicked past her for a moment, meeting blue misery for just a second before looking back.

"Let him go," her voice was soft, but she didn't trust it to hold any louder. She felt nauseated and her stomach was flipping around uncontrollably. She was frozen in fear, but she fought to make her stance look purposeful.

Zelena's smile only widened wickedly, and Killian choked another strangled note of pain as she tightened her hand inside of him, and again Emma's own heart clenched.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Emma clenched her jaw, allowing herself another glance into Killian's eyes— terrified, and begging her to run. Another once over of the area for a weapon came up with nothing and now she was frantic.

Zelena seemed to sense her fear.

"Oh!" she raised her hand near her mouth in faux realization, glancing purposefully between Emma and Killian, "Do you…" she paused and seemed to swallow giggles, "Have _feelings_ for him?"

Hot tears burned the back of Emma's eyes and she hurriedly blinked them away. There had to be something, someway… she couldn't just let her take away his heart. She just couldn't.

Instead of answering she clenched her jaw, staring the other woman down. In response Zelena gave his heart another experimental squeeze. He struggled to remain on his feet, this time letting out a full yell. An icy chill ran up and down Emma's spine and she felt the blood rushing from her face as a moment passed and the witch still hadn't relinquished her hold.

"Let him _go_," she startled herself with the strength of her own voice this time around, "Or you're really going to regret it."

The answering grin was a challenge, and Emma caught the twitch of her arm a moment before she pulled out. She wasn't sure entirely what happened. Only one moment the witch was taking his heart and the next she was three yards back, sprawled unceremoniously across the beach. Emma didn't let herself think on it, scrambling between her and Killian.

"Get the _hell_ away," she growled, and Zelena answered only with a smirk before disappearing into a cloud of green.

The moment she was gone Emma turned back to Killian. He was pale and clutching his chest, but watched her with awe.

"That was brilliant, Swan," he breathed.

For a moment she could only stand there and stare at him.

Then she came back down all at once, heart racing and mind spinning.

"Your heart—" she absentmindedly reached out to touch his chest, right where his hands had been.

"Still there," he assured her, meeting her eyes gently.

"You're sure?"

"It's bloody racing."

She immediately dropped her hand back to her side, eyes drifting to the ground.

And she was suddenly extremely pissed at the witch.

"Bitch," she muttered, without really thinking on it, and he chuckled. She slowly allowed herself to look back up at him.

"I won't disagree with you there, love," he told her, wide eyes twinkling. She could feel a tension biting at her insides, filling the air around them.

"Look, Hook…" she paused, glancing again at the ground and then forcing her eyes back to him. "You… You should come stay with me and Henry tonight. At Granny's. If the witch is after your heart…" she let her voice trail off, thought explaining itself.

His eyes lit up, surely with an innuendo of sorts, but he swallowed it and it was quickly replaced with an uncharacteristic unsureness.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to put your boy in any danger, or—" his voice was soft and concerned.

"Yes."

He scanned her eyes a moment, reading her intentions and looking gently confused— putting everything together.

"Killian, I don't want her getting your heart," Emma forced the words past her lips, and took a shaky breath, trying to swallow the scared tears that were trying to return to her eyes, "She can't take it. It doesn't… it doesn't belong to her."

His eyes widened immediately and then softened at her words, putting them together.

"Emma-" he began.

"Shut up," she muttered, "And come stay on my couch."

He smirked, but followed her home anyway.


End file.
